


Marching Forwards

by fuzipenguin



Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's thoughts on his charge, near the end of the 2nd book</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marching Forwards

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my livejournal on 7/23/07

     Cassandra Palmer is a 5’4”, blonde-haired, blue-eyed menace. Others might call her beautiful or independent. I call her pigheaded and infuriating.

     She never listens to those with more experience, always seems to get herself into unprecedented difficulties, and she will be a horrible Pythia. Or perhaps the best the world has ever seen; I am not completely sure.

     Neverthless, she is my Pythia now, mine to protect and guide, and although I must constantly suppress the urge to wrap my hands around her dainty neck, I  _will_  follow her. Wherever and whenever, I will be the shadow to her light. 

 

~ End


End file.
